Hero of Bowerstone
by HoodedBanshee
Summary: The Hero of Bowerstone returns to the Gypsy Camp where he spent his youth. Here he meets the love of his life, a simple Gypsy girl who he grew up loving. Their romance continues where it left off and she joins his new adventures. Rated M for future chapters.


Authors Note

This is a Fable fan fiction, all rights belong to **LIONHEAD STUDIOS** and **MICROSOFT GAME STUDIOS. **

Hey all, I've returned with a new account purely cause I cannot remember the passwords to my other one. I'm starting up my fan fiction writing again and starting with Fable 2. I have played the game and it has inspired me…enjoy!

**The Gypsy Camp**

The wooden gates opened and in stepped Sparrow, the hero of Bowerstone. It had been a long time since he had stepped foot into the Gypsy camp, last time I saw him he was heading off with the hooded lady towards that strange tomb in the middle of the lake. I had spent my childhood with Sparrow, we'd run about the camp playing various games that only children play. He and I had become best friends but there was always a dark secret hidden behind his eyes, a secret that as a child I could not comprehend. But now seeing him standing at the gate of the Gypsy camp I saw the secret no longer lurked behind those eyes. He now wore a smile instead of a scowl and he walked with a skip. He saw me sitting by the centre fire pit and called out to me, he broke into a run pushing past Helga the dancer and her adoring fans. I stood to greet him and was swept off my feet by a big hug from him. I stayed in his arms for a few minutes before stepping back and looking up into his eyes. That confirmed that the secret was gone.

"Sparrow, where have you been?" I exclaimed as I squeezed his large hands.  
"Lets not worry about that, for now I wish to relish in the goods of my old home," he laughed and pulled me in for another hug.  
His hugs were strong and filled me with joy, they made me feel safe and no longer fearing the ever-growing spire, an old kingdom building that was rising once again. The traders that passed our camp often spoke of it.  
"What do you wish to do first then Sparrow?" I whispered into his shoulder as we embraced each other.  
"I wish to take you to the top of the camp by the tree where we spent our youth," he whispered in response and pulled back to take my hand.

He led me past the campers towards the top of the camp and to the large tree that held our names that we engraved into its trunk when it was only a sapling.

I looked out at the strange tomb and sighed heavily as I wondered what secrets that tomb held.

"Alice, come and sit beside me…" Sparrow called out, his voice breaking through my thoughts. I stood up straight and turned to face him, he was sitting on the floor and leaning his back against the trunk. His sword and pistol sat side by side on one of the rocks beside the tree. I sat next to him and he put his arm around me, this gesture put a smile on my face as I lent up against him.  
"Tell me of your travels dear Sparrow," I whispered, I was longing to hear of his adventures. He took a deep breath and tightened his arm around me as he began to tell me of his adventures. The tales of his journey spooked me and caused my body to shiver as his soft whisper told me the evil he had faced. Once he had reached the end of his story his voice becoming lighter and a laugh shook his body.  
"Now, stand with me dear Alice." He said as he rose to his feet.

I stood with him and held his hands; the sun had sunk below the horizon and left a cold darkness in its place. The light voices of the Gypsy campers floated in the wind and became almost ghost like. Despite the spooky voices and the supernatural atmosphere I managed to look right at Sparrow as he smiled down at me.

"What are you smiling about Sparrow?" I asked softly as he gripped my hands gently.  
"I was just smiling at how other people deal with the wonders of this great world." He mused and drew me closer to him to keep me warm.  
"Why have you brought me up here Sparrow? It's dark, I think we should go back to the fire pit and join the others." My voice was shaking as the cold air touched my skin.  
"Alice…" Sparrow whispered as he sunk down to the ground, he held himself up on one knee and looked up at me as he held my hand.  
"Yes Sparrow?" I asked, all thoughts of the outside world vanished as he looked up at me and gripped my hand.  
"I've fought evil and I've ventured very far…but I've returned to this camp where we first met to ask your for your hand in marriage," he whispered softly as he pulled a ring from his breast pocket and slid it onto my finger.  
"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he finished as he kissed my hand. Joy wrapped around me and filled me with warmth.  
"Of course I'll marry you," I squealed as I pulled him to his feet.  
There by the tree where we had played as children and where we had spent our teenage years, my dear Sparrow had asked for my hand in marriage.

News of our engagement had spread through the town, every Gypsy camper new that Sparrow and I were to become one. We married not long after he purposed, our wedding was also under the tree on the top of the camp. After we were married Sparrow picked me up from the ground and swung me over his shoulder as he walked me towards his caravan. Once the door closed behind us he laid me down on the rolled out bed and we consummated our marriage. He was strong and gentle which made me love him even more and I was glad that we were now married. My best friend and my childhood sweetheart was now my husband, I was the luckiest woman in Albion.


End file.
